


Efforts

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, mob/kiriya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Masamune decides that Kiriya needs to prove himself a little more before allowing him have something as powerful as Hyper Muteki.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 5





	Efforts

“This?” Fingers delicately picked up the gold colored gashat as Dan Masamune raised Hyper Muteki up for Kiriya to see. Kiriya remained in his seat, posture relaxed, and he gave a light smirk.

“Perhaps. But for something as valuable as this, I’m afraid you’ll need to work a little.. Extra hard. It also depends on how you perform.” He set walked along to the back of his desk and tucked the gashat away, eyes landing on Kiriya as he did so. 

Kiriya sat up in the swivel chair he had been slouched over in, his arms coming to rest over his lap. 

"Actually, if you'd be willing to put in some time this moment, then your chances of being rewarded will go up." Masamune's eyes didn't once shift away while talking; Kiriya found himself pinned in place by the intensity of his gaze. It was suspicious, but Kiriya’s interest was piqued.

“Oh? Alright then, what do you need? I’d be happy to assist.” Kiriya leaned forward, arms dangling slightly as he forced himself to rise to the challenge. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? What would he do, have Kiriya go out and fight Emu  _ again _ ? No, Masamune would rather wait until he had all his players on the board and ready. 

A wolf-like expression crossed Masamune’s face. He smiled, pleased, and gave a nod before moving to take a seat at his dress. 

“Excellent. Then, if you would, undress.” His hands folded neatly on the desktop as he waited, and Kiriya swallowed, standing up. 

“Huh?” Had Kiriya heard that right, or…? 

Masamune’s expression quickly cooled from pleased to irritated, and he leaned back ever so slightly in his office chair. 

“Do not make me repeat myself. Undress now, or leave. Don’t waste my time.” An unpleasant tingle crawled up Kiriya’s spine, and he held in a breath as slipped out of the ugly black leather jacket he had grabbed. 

Red was definitely better; it suited him more. It was the color of a lot of nice things. Flowers, sunsets. When Emu got flustered, his whole face lit up as red as one of the millions of stop lights placed throughout Tokyo. 

Red was also the color of life, and the color of passion. 

Black was.. 

Well, not without its perks, but Kiriya definitely preferred red. 

“Good.” Masamune’s demeanor seemed to shift back to content and he reached out, pressing a button his phone before lifting the receiver to his ear. Kiriya was undoing the last button of his shirt, the most fashionable he could find short notice, when Masamune began to talk. 

“Go ahead. Of course.” The hair stood on the back of Kiriya’s neck as he discarded his shirt and stepped out of his shoes to get out of the rest of his clothes. Masamune put the phone down and looked back to him, seeming to relax in his chair. 

“I must confess, however, even if you hadn’t been accepting of the offer, you wouldn’t have had a choice to begin with.” The office was cold, and Masamune’s words only made Kiriya feel colder still. Dread began to pool in his gut, but he brushed it aside as he stepped out of rest of his clothes and moved up to Masamune’s desk, fully nude, resting one of his elbows on the top as he leaned over and feigned interest. 

“Don’t say it that way. Maybe I was wanting what you’d be dishing out~” He leaned forward, fingers barely touching the back of Masamune’s hand when suddenly, the door behind them opened. Masamune’s hand raised, taking Kiriya’s up in a tight grip as he raised his hand to his lips and gave a gentle, almost tender kiss to the knuckle of his hand. 

“I’m glad you think that way. It will make this much easier for both you, and your co-workers.” 

What?

Co-workers? 

Kiriya tore his eyes from Masamune as he finally turned his head to look back just in time to see the door close and at least ten men standing at the back of the room. Some were nervous, some were excited, but all of them seemed eager. Kiriya swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, mind blank. 

“Go on, then. Your co-workers have earned some stress relief from all the hard work they’ve put in this week. Make sure to satisfy them properly, or our conversation on your reward will have to be revisited.” Masamune released Kiriya’s hand, and Kiriya slowly turned to face the crowd of men. 

This… couldn’t…

_ What? _

“You know I’ve.. always.. wanted to try one of these.” The lie slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, but in all honesty Kiriya was… well, terrified. A small laugh bubbled from the back of his throat. 

The men were beginning to approach, and the chairs where wheeled away from the massive conference table that was situated several feet from Masamune’s desk. 

There?

Just… there, on the table? 

Okay. 

This was fine. This would be easy. It was only a dozen or so men. 

Kiriya began to approach, numb. One of the men, he didn’t know who or care to know, had immediately put a hand to his waist and pulled him in for a kiss before spinning him around and forcing him back against the table. Kiriya heard the sound of ties and belts loosening. 

Did he have to do this? Did he really? 

Couldn’t he just… flee? 

Emu would figure it out without Hyper Muteki. If there was one person who could defeat Dan Masamune it was Emu. They could work it out, he could figure out  _ something _ that didn’t require that stupid fucking-- 

Kiriya let out a small noise as someone's hand began to caress his thigh quickly moving inwards to take him in their hand and rub. A few of them were talking among themselves, but he didn’t have the capability to listen. The thundering in his heart was much too harsh. 

“No, don’t concern yourself with any sort of infections or diseases. It’s not human, and it hasn’t been used this way before. Think of it as a one of a kind unboxing of a rare product.” Masamune’s voice cut through the heavy fog that had began to lay over Kiriya, and as he realized the implications, he was pushed down to the table top as the first man shoved his way between Kiriya’s legs, dried out lips attempting to suck the life out of Kiriya’s neck for a moment before he pulled back and reached down to fiddle with his belt. 

Ah-- 

No. 

That wasn’t how this was going to go. 

Kiriya propped himself up on an elbow and held up his other hand to signal a stop. 

“I promise this will be  _ much _ better for us all if you let me suck you off first. You know, get some  _ lubrication _ .” Please, please, please, he hadn’t taken a dick in  _ months _ , he wasn’t going to let his first dick of the new year be entirely dry!

The mans ugly face tinged pink and he adjusted the glasses on his square face, giving a reluctant nod. Kiriya grinned and gave a wink, letting his tongue slip out to lick at his lip as he shifted around on the table to get on his hands and knees. 

This was humiliating. 

The man leaned up a ways and Kiriya leaned forward, quickly taking the stranger into his mouth with false enthusiasm. 

It was almost as repulsive as it smelled; cocks were not meant to smell this bad, let alone taste this bad. No wonder this man was in Dan Masamune’s office taking part in a gangbang with only other fucking men and a corpse made of pixels. 

He tried not to gag and began to work his tongue, ignoring the hands that began to prod and stroke him from behind. Another man stepped up to the table by where Kiriya was sucking and and almost cautiously took his hand, directing it towards his slowly swelling penis. Getting the message rather quickly, Kiriya balanced on one hand, leaning in a little further to get a better angle as he began to rub and twist his hand gently around the newcomers cock. 

This lasted for a minute or so before yet another man decided he deserved the same treatment, and Kiriya was left to awkwardly kneel over and try to work all three dicks at once, which wasn’t  _ impossible _ , but damn if it wasn’t complicated when the man he had been sucking off suddenly grabbed him by the back of the head and began to shove into his face, beginning to thrust as Kiriya bobbed his head. 

Vision obscured by fat, hair, and cock, Kiriya could only hear the small hum of interest from Masamune. 

Was that bastard getting off on this? 

He had to be. 

Perhaps not physically, but mentally.. 

Kiriya choked as he felt a rush of hot, slimy liquid enter his mouth. His hands tightened around both cocks as he struggled to pull away, but the hand kept him in place. He really, really didn’t want to swallow it, but he hadn’t been prepared and thus, oxygen was running low. 

“I’ll expect whatever messes are left behind to be cleaned up, understood?” As Masamune’s words, Kiriya reluctantly swallowed down the mouthful of slime as the first man pulled out of his mouth, panting and sated. He breathed out in relief, eyes shifting up and meeting with Masamune’s as the first man moved out of the way. 

It was only momentary, but Masamune’s eyes were locked to his.

Pondering.

Judging. 

He wanted a show of loyalty, didn’t he? 

_ Emu… _

He shifted onto his knees, sitting up a bit and threw on a cocky smirk, looking between the two men he was currently jerking off. 

“So, which of you wants my mouth and which of you wants my ass?” Someones arms wrapped around him from behind and dragged him backwards, forcing his hands to release the cocks as he was pulled back against a random, well toned chest and his mouth was taken over by full lips and an eager, invasive tongue.. 

One of the pair, he didn’t care who, yanked Kiriya’s legs apart and spit in his hand, beginning to rub against his hole. Ah, this again. 

Saliva? 

Not optimal, but he was at least going for  _ something _ , unlike the first man. 

Kiriya felt his toes curl a little as a finger poked its way into him. 

It hurt. 

There wasn’t nearly enough lubrication, but spit-for-lube was beginning to curl and thrust his finger to stretch Kiriya, so there as that at least. 

He continued to let the well toned man hold him, their tongues twisting and stroking against one another before he broke away and went for Kiriya’s neck, one hand running up and down Kiriya’s chest to play with one of his nipples. 

Kiriya could always pretend this was Emu.

He closed his eyes, shivering, and felt himself grow stiff. 

_ Finally _ . 

At least now Kiriya could pretend he was enjoying this, 

Pretend it was Emu currently three fingers deep and about to shove his cock in him. 

Pretend it was Emu attacking his neck with licks and bites that stung more than they felt good. 

Pretend it was Emu--

Kiriya was broken from his thoughts as he was tugged forward and spit-for-lube once again spat on one of his hands before giving his cock a single pump to wet himself, and then pressed forward into Kiriya. He tensed, failing to hold in a noise of pain. 

It burned. 

This-- 

Having gone in slow at first, as though to test the waters, the cock suddenly shoved inside entirely, and Kiriya let out a cry as he felt himself tear a little. 

“Fuck--! F-feels… fuckin’.. Good...y-yeah.” Kiriya gasped as he felt spit-for-lube move inside him, groaning over him. 

There was a sequence of rough, uneven thrusts, and before Kiriya even realized it, spit-for-lube was coming inside him with a harsh grunt. He grit his teeth, a whine forced from him as he felt hot thick, hot ropes of ejaculate shoot deep inside him. 

It was almost as uncomfortable as the cock inside him itself, and the feeling of it  _ drip  _ as spit-for-lube pulled out and was replaced by the other dude standing by him was, well, atrocious. 

At least he had soft-lips-nice-toned-abs to lay on.

But then he was being manhandled away from the possibility of closing his eyes and letting it all happen, and rather than being in the comfort of soft-lips-nice-toned-abs’ arms, he was yanked off the table and bent over the top of it so random coworker number whoever could shove their pathetic meat stick inside him while soft-lips-nice-toned-abs scooted forward on his knees and pushed his cock between Kiriya’s lips. 

The two went on like this until either came, filling both ends, and Kiriya had never felt so filthy in his life. 

His _ life _ . 

He wasn’t even alive, technically, was he? 

He was… a collection of data. Sentient data. 

Why did he even exist? 

For  _ this? _ To let random, stressed office workers fuck him while Dan fucking Masamune got off to being in control? 

He felt himself laugh into the next dick that pushed its way into his mouth, ignoring the feeling of blood and come that dripped down his thighs. How could they even keep doing this, wasn’t it disgusting? To keep slamming their dicks in a wet, bloody hole? 

Kiriya felt himself laugh a little again; the dick was pulled out of his mouth and he was slapped roughly by whoever it was, someone angry at his muffled laughter. He stared up to them, their face obscured by his lack of desire to pay attention. A lopsided grin took his lips and he reached out and grabbed for the cock again, only to be roughly grabbed by his scalp and pulled forward, angry man stuffing his cock back into Kiriya’s mouth and whispering obscenities at him as he groaned in Kiriya’s mouth. 

Kiriya let it happen, arms hanging beside him as his body was pushed back in forth between two forces pounding him from the front and the back. Tears stung at his eyes, probably automatically from the pressure and roughness, and he thought of Emu again. 

Had he gotten the message clearly enough? That Kiriya was doing what he did best and lying in order to gain the favor of Dan Masamune? 

Flecks of fear dotted away at his core that Emu  _ hadn’t _ , for some reason, understood him, and that his reaction had been genuine. 

That Emu hated him and would have given up on him.

That Emu would never smile at him again. 

More tears began to drip down his eyes, and Kiriya swallowed down a thick mouthful of semen as it flooded his mouth. Almost as though prompted by his tensing body, the figure behind him came as well. 

How many had that been now? Kiriya was certain they were rotating and going back for more. He coughed, left to lay limply bent over the table as the current person fucking him pulled out.

This was the worst sex he had ever had in his entire existence, and that was saying something, considering he had been a sexually active teenager once. 

The office was surprisingly quiet now, though. 

Kiriya stared ahead blankly, eyes ringed with red and a collection of come and saliva leaking from one of the corners of his mouth. 

Behind him there was clapping, and Masamune stood, making his way up to Kiriya. 

“Wonderful. You’ve surpassed my expectations as product.” There was an awful knot inside Kiriya’s gut; perhaps from the load after load of come he had consumed. Masamune leaned down, an index finger gently tilting Kiriya’s head up and towards him. The older man smiled, cold, and gave Kiriya’s bruised cheek a light pat with the tip of his thumb. 

“You poor thing. Not one of those men even tried to see to your comfort, did they?” Masamune hummed quietly, body hovering over Kiriya from behind, not touching him but just enough to make himself be felt. 

Kiriya tried to speak, but his mouth was  _ so _ sore, all he could manage was an awkward smile. Masamune seemed charmed by it, though, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the back of Kiriya’s neck before he took Kiriya’s stiff, untouched cock in his hand and began to pump up and down. 

A wet moan of surprise was torn from the back of his gunk coated throat, and come dribbled from between his lips as Masamune began to work away at him, touch gentle and kind, unlike the hands of the others that had been on him before. He closed his eyes, trying to not enjoy the touches. It was hard not to, though, as his body welcomed the touch after all the ruthless yanking, slapping, and thrusting. 

“Ah.. S-sto--” Kiriya pressed his messy face into the back of his hand to cut himself off. He couldn’t show weakness, not now. 

Feather light strokes and caresses had him coming, hard, and his legs suddenly gave out from under him. Masamune stepped back in one fluid motion and pulled out a handkerchief from his inner pocket, giving his hand a quick wipe before dropping the cloth down to Kiriya. 

“You’ve done a good job today, I’m impressed. Keep it up, and the rewards will be well worth your while. I must be on my way now, though, so do make sure to clean up when you leave.” Straightening his suit, Masamune left; leaving Kiriya a weak mess on the floor. He stayed still for several moments, sitting on bruised knees as the events began to sink into his mind, slow but heavy. 

He leaned over, suddenly, vomiting a puddle of off colored white, and a small sob worked its way out of his filthy mouth. Still sitting in the mess, Kiriya curled in on himself as he shook, sobs becoming more frequent as reality smashed down on him. 

“Emu…”

* * *

“Kiriya-san?” 

Emu’s voice pierced through the darkness, and Kiriya shifted. Opening his eyes he sat up a little, only for a moment, and then curled back down onto the sofa, his head beside Emu’s leg. He hummed a questioning tone in response, feeling too lazy to verbally reply. 

“Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Emu’s warm hand reached down and brushed some hair from Kiriya’s forehead. Kiriya forced a grin and snuggled up next to him tight, head shifting to rest on his thigh. 

“Just a dream, Ace.” As he curled up close, he noticed that his lab coat had been placed over him like a blanket. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Mm.. Alright. You wanna talk about it?” Emu turned the page of the files he had been looking over, and Kiriya just shook his head. 

“Nothin’ to talk about. It’s in the past, now.” Emu hummed in response, shifting his posture a bit more to better fit Kiriya’s head on the top of his thigh. 

From the other side of the room, Kiriya could hear the sound of a game console going off. Parad had bullied Hiiro-bocchama-sama-chan into playing a game, it seemed. 

He watched for a few seconds and closed his eyes again. 

“Ace?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Lemme suck you off later, ‘kay?” Emu’s files fell free and dropped over Kiriya’s face, and across the room Kiriya heard a noise of embarrassment and annoyance from Hiiro. 

“Can you  _ not _ discuss these topics in the workplace?” 

Kiriya smirked, not even needing to see Emu’s face to know that the other man was scarlet in the face. 

“K-kiriya-san….” 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the new year with a literal bang! Yay!  
> I thought masamune was kind of silly for giving kirya that gashat so easily, so of course i had to make him work for it!  
> >3<  
> i decided to add some soft emukiri to soothe the soul at the end.


End file.
